A typical computer is coupled with many interface cards. This is especially true for larger computers or industrial computers for which there are many types of interface cards. When used for a prolonged period of time in an environment where vibrations occur or moving happens frequently, the interface cards are prone to loosen or break away from the insertion slots (not shown in the drawings). To prevent the interface card from breaking away from the insertion slot, a coupling structure is usually used to anchor one end of the interface card as shown in FIG. 1. Such a coupling structure generally includes a bracing member 100, which has a retaining plate 101 and a coupling plate 102 extended from one end. The retaining plate 101 and the coupling plate 102 are normal to each other. The coupling plate 102 has a latch hole 1021 to couple with a coupling member 103 of the retaining plate 101. The coupling member 103 is elastically coupled with a latch member 104, which is slidable on the coupling member 103. The latch member 104 has a latch pin 1041 extended from one end of the coupling member 103 to couple with the latch hole 1021 and anchor the coupling member 103 on the retaining plate 101. The coupling member 103 can press an interface card (not shown in the drawing) to prevent the interface card from breaking away from the insertion slot.
In the conventional structure set forth above, the coupling member 103 and the latch member 104 are assembled to provide the coupling function. The coupling plate 102 has to provide the latch hole 1021 to receive the latch pin 1041 to anchor the coupling member 103 on the retaining plate 101 and press the interface card. All this requires many elements and results in a higher cost. This is not economical, especially in today's business environment where the profit margin is small and competition is fierce. There is still room for improvement in terms of structural simplification, cost reduction and use effectiveness.